


The "In" Relationships of Esmé Squalor

by TheAspiringWriter



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, No Sex, Romance, Terrible Plays, hugs and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAspiringWriter/pseuds/TheAspiringWriter
Summary: Esmé was bored. She was incredibly wealthy, lived on a penthouse with her inept husband whom she married for her elevator, but she was bored, and boredom is "out".





	The "In" Relationships of Esmé Squalor

Esmé was bored. She was incredibly wealthy, but she was very very bored, since boredom is _OUT ._ She decided to take a walk on her penthouse filled with intricate trinkets from all over the world, when she found Jerome, her husband. 

 

"Oh, my dear husband, what are you doing over there?"  
  
"Making some aqueous martini, for me and for you."  
  
"Hahaha, you never fail to amuse me!"

Followed by Esmé giving  a smooch on Jerome's ear.

 

Giggling, she ran away to a bedroom,  where she changed clothes and ran to her Limo.

 

" _LiIiiimo_ ~ " Esmé said on a childish  tone of voice.

"Drive me to this street. I'll call you later to take me back home."

 

Then, her limousine drove her to The City's Park. After that, she walked all the way to a run-down house, where her former drama teacher, Count Olaf  lived....

 

"Oh hello Count Olaf!"

 

"Oh hello  ** _prreeety_** lady" said Olaf on a Fake Eastern European accent.

"I am training for a play, mind joining me? You can be officer Luciana. 

 

Esmé quickly dressed as the officer over her pin striped suit, while Olaf grinned with his ugly teeth.

 

**THE MARVELOUS MURDER MYSTERY-ACT 1**

 

"Oh! Oh!!! How Detective Olaf is so handsome!" said Es-Luciana.

 

"We know right? Only Detective Olaf can solve the crime" replied two identical looking elderly women.

 

"Fear not, Olaf is here. And i'll solve the body! But first a kiss!"

 

The Handsome Detective Olaf proceeds to smooch detective Luciana, and she responds with a passionate hug while they kiss and while they're on act, they trip and fall over the  body, who is a badly drawn outline with the a paper written: "Baudelaire Parent".

After laughing a lot, Esmé returns to 667 Dark Avenue thinking even more on the Count...


End file.
